


The Belief in Your Truth

by nectarimperial



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya muses about his meetings with N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belief in Your Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon property of Nintendo.

The first time he fought you in Accumula Town, he chastised you for keeping Pokémon in balls, confined. You were going to protest, really, but as he lifted his head and you caught glimpse of the dark, grey eyes seemingly endless and swirling with passion. Instead you squeaked, perhaps agreed, and felt your face grow hot, stomach twisting and turning with emotion. You think he smiled at you, maybe, but he turned his head away so quickly that you weren’t able to tell.  


“I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…” He said, those eyes hidden beneath the brim of his cap.

You squeaked again, longing to reach out and touch him. Keep him there with you even though you’d just met him. You didn’t know him, you only learned his name moments before battle, but that didn’t matter to you. 

“I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they’re my friends.” With that final thought, he was off, disappearing before your eyes. Reaching a hand out, you felt for where he stood instants ago thinking to yourself how pathetic you looked. Cheren would make fun of you if he knew what you were thinking - standing there longing for another boy to know you weren’t just another mindless trainer. You were something more. Something special. But he didn’t know what you were thinking, so he said something about gym leaders and ran off to Striation Town.

When you stumbled across him in Nacrene City, your feelings towards him hadn’t changed. He smiled at you (this time you know it was real), and your heart sped up. You were ready to give him the world, ready to give him your entire being. 

“I,” he paused for a moment making sure you were listening. You looked at him eagerly waiting for him to continue, “want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect.” He looked outwards toward the horizon, those perfect eyes gleaming with hope and childish innocence. 

“Do you feel the same, Touya?”

You nodded in agreement, managing out a ‘yes’ through the knot of excitement bubbling in your throat. However, you were met with defiance, a challenge, and sending out a Pokémon, he informed you that he had to test you. You were to fight and prove you could see his future too. 

He was so silent after the battle, looking down at the ground, hurt. He had failed again. Thinking you might comfort him and bridge the gap; you grew lost in thought imagining the sensation of his hand intertwined with yours. And before you had time to stop, you had done it. Laced his fingers in between your own wordlessly and without explanation for your actions. 

Looking up, surprised, he searched your face for a reading, but was met with your eyes downcast, embarrassed and hidden under the protection of your favorite hat. You stayed like that for some time with him, enjoying the way his long, slender fingers held on tightly, like if he let go, he’d fall. But his hand size reminded you that you were still young, and for a fleeting moment you felt like a child holding your fathers hand and it disturbed you. But the feeling of being close to him kept you there, and kept you holding on. Because if you let go, you would fall.

He finally broke it off, face flushed and struggled to find words. Finally he said, “Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It’s my turn to become that hero—you and I will be friends!” 

He left just as quickly as last time, but the emptiness this time wasn’t nearly as bad. After all, your hand still tingled from the contact, and the teenage boy (or rather, girl) in you held it close to your chest, wishing he were here again and you hated yourself a little for succumbing to weakness. You hated anyone seeing you vulnerable.

At Nimbasa you met him again. You met the man that makes your throat close, and stomach turn into knots. He snuck up behind you, surprised you, and said, “You’re looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me.” Hesitantly, he grabbed your hand and you blushed, looking away so he couldn’t see the shame on your face. Now you really felt like a child.

Standing in the center of the park, you looked around for any sign of Team Plasma, but your train of thought was broken with, “They’re not here.”

Quizzically, you looked around again, They just had to be here! But if they were, no trace of them remained and all that was left were the colorful lights of the park illuminating the opaque night like the moon never could. The colors danced across his face, and he looked around wide-eyed at all the attractions, still holding tightly to your hand. Maybe now you were the father?

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel!” He said excitedly, half yanking on your arm in the direction of the vibrant, decorated ride. You faltered, heart thudding in your ears with excitement, and wondered if this was a dream. Sensing your apprehension he turned back.

“Er, to see if we can spot them, “ he clumsily said, dropping your hand and looking dejected. 

Laughing, you laced your arm in his, and escorted him to the line, and he sheepishly grinned. The silence you felt was calming, and it didn’t matter that neither of you were talking—being near one another was enough for you. You didn’t expect more and you didn’t even want more because the beauty of this moment could last a lifetime and you’d be happy. 

Quietly in an almost whisper he said, “I love ferris wheels—the circular motion, the mechanics. They’re like collections of elegant formulas.” You nodded in agreement, and gingerly brushed a piece of his wild, tea green hair from his vision so you could see his handsome face, and admire it. 

Finally reaching the front of the line, he paid for two rides for the both of you, hushing you when you tried to protest him spending money on you. He led you into the car, sitting next to you and latching the door. With a jolt, you were off. Up, and up, making the journey with him at your side.

The city lights grew smaller and smaller, and before you knew it you were at the top looking down at Nimbasa, and in fact, all Unova.

“It’s beautiful up here,” you breathed thinking maybe this is the first coherent sentence you’ve ever said around him. Closing your brown eyes, you leaned back, enjoying the feel of being suspended in air, breeze ruffling the auburn spikes sticking out of your cap. 

“Yeah,” he replied, but you didn’t notice he wasn’t looking at the spectacle below. He was looking at you, watching the lights dance across your face, and the way your eyelids, with their long lashes, fluttered every time the car rocked. Opening an eye, you saw him staring for just a moment before turning away gazing out the small window in the side.

“I must tell you,” he stopped, worried, “I am the king of Team Plasma.” You know you should’ve cared, but you were filled with lovesick teenage feelings, and elation. Therefore, it didn’t matter.

And so for the second time without thinking, you did something bold. You leaned over and pressed your lips to his cheek forgiving him. You enjoyed the way he tasted like salt from the sweat on the hot summer’s eve, and he tensed a little, but relaxed quickly. Pulling away, you bit your lip, mumbling an apology, feeling stupid and juvenile, knowing he probably didn’t return the same sentiments you felt. He was powerful and the belief in his ideals made him resilient. He was a king!

Without warning, however, he grabbed your chin and kissed you full and forceful on the mouth. Moaning into the exchange, you placed a hand on his thigh, and let your other arm limply fall not knowing what to do with your extremities. The wheel jarred once more, making the descent, but he didn’t stop kissing you, and you didn’t stop kissing him because if you stopped, you were afraid you’d lose him forever. 

He ended it before the car hit the bottom, breathlessly panting staring into your eyes for any affirmation of his actions. Gently, you reached a hand out and stroked his face, chuckling at the way he rubbed into it like a Pokémon. You forgave him for being the leader of Unova’s largest crime syndicate, because deep down you knew he wasn’t bad, you just didn’t know why. 

Nothing beautiful ever lasts. At least, that what you’ve learned since you left home, and as soon as you exited the car you were ambushed by Plasma Grunts. He gave them time to get away, and asked you if you followed his logic.

“Ah,” your words were caught in your throat, “yes.”

You battled him again, but this time it hurt. This time it stung. This time you felt like your heart had been betrayed because after giving you what you wanted so badly, he pretended like nothing happened because after all, he was the King of Team Plasma and you should’ve hated him for it. But you couldn’t do that because it was his conviction in his ideals that made him more magnetic than anything else about him, and you were a weak boy trying to prove something in a Pokémon battle. You knew you weren’t that strong because your faith in your truth faltered every time you met him. In fact, you almost let him win so you could run away with him and be his prince forever, abandoning the truth you once held so sacred.

But you couldn’t lose. Somewhere inside, it occurred to you that the reason N kissed you up there high above the twinkling lights of the city, was because he thought you were so strongly rooted in your truth and you might be a challenge for him. You were a puzzle he couldn’t unlock, an equation he couldn’t find the solution for, and a riddle without an answer. People were predictable, and easy to persuade using the proper formula, but N couldn’t do it to you in Accumula or Nacrene because of how strongly you fought against Team Plasma—his subjects in his kingdom. True, N might have taken hold of your heart, but his organization had not and because of that you weren’t fighting for the same thing. In fact, it occurred to you that you were fighting for the opposite thing.

So you won, again. Pushing yourself and your Pokémon harder, you defeated him for the third time, and clung to your truth while he held tightly to his ideals. 

“You’re quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future,” he paused and studied your face for a moment, “I’ll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable.”

Wordlessly, you nodded and you grabbed onto his hand again, like you did at Accumula, refusing to let go this time. He didn’t say anything, only pulled you closer and ran his thumb gently across your cheek, forcing your chin up when you tried looking down.

“N,” you started, but he cut you off.

“If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.”

You squeezed his hand tightly, not wanting to let him go, “Why do you want me to defeat you so badly? What if I want to be part of your future?”

“The belief in your truth won’t let you, even if you do,” he replied softly. You let him go, again, hoping that you’d meet before you reached the Pokémon League. With no more words shared, he turned and walked away leaving you feeling cold and empty once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the first part of two, but we'll see how far I get. Hopefully not that much longer...


End file.
